


Stirrings

by Nicole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole/pseuds/Nicole
Summary: Jamie and Claire stay at Lord John's guest house and Jamie gets an eyeful of Lord John Grey with a wealthy foreign Nordic merchant named Thor.As Jamie reconciles his misconceptions about homosexual relationships with his past trauma, will he also uncover feelings of desire for his dear friend and his handsome bedmate?
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Jamie Fraser/Thor/Lord John Grey, Lord John Grey/Thor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Cracked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets an eyeful of Thor with Lord John Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome

.... Stirrings

"Ah! Wait!"

"Ugh, ugh.."

There was no mistaking the cries and gasps coming from Lord John's room.

Only…. they were not sounds Jamie would expect to hear from any man much less Lord John with his prim bearing and proper manners. Though, Jamie had always felt a certain heat beneath that kind gaze that belied darker desires aside from romance or simple buggery.

And there it was spread before him as Jamie dared to gaze at the crack in the door:

Lord John spread beneath Thor's massive frame, moaning like the brothel whores that Jamie sometimes spied on with his comrades in his younger days before meeting Claire.

Jamie had never met a man bigger than himself and yet Thor stood about half a centimeter taller than Jamie's own brawny frame and about the same muscular bearing.

It was then that Jamie caught the look in Lord John's eye as he stared up at the man pounding into him mercilessly. There was heat in his gaze, lust but also….vulnerability.

To Jamie's surprise Thor paused his movements to return Lord John's gaze and affectionately kissed the center of his head and embraced him, his large tan frame nearly covering Lord John's much smaller, paler frame in its entirety. There was desire there but also raw and genuine affection that Jamie could not deny. Jamie forced himself to look away, took a breath and began to walk back toward his guest room where he'd left his Claire sleeping soundlessly.

Jamie entered the elaborate guest room and had all but forgotten about the hunting knife he had set out to retrieve, which he was sure he left by the kitchen earlier in the day and sought to retrieve it lest he forget about it come morning. For his memory was not as sharp as it once was and he found himself feeling that, at times, that he possessed the senses of an absent minded old woman.

As he laid next to his beloved, Jamie knew he would get no rest in the several hours to come as the images continued to flash in his mind of Lord John's handsome face contorted in pain and ectasy while Thor took his pleasure.

Jaime tried to ignore the images along with the stirrings he felt in his body that he dared not put a name to.


	2. Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie doesn't like Thor. He has a problem with Thor's mouth.

Jamie didna like Thor; didn't like him from the moment they met. Though........... it may have been bad manners to think so seeing as he and his wife now boarded at the man’s home for Easter. He’d insisted that Lord John, Jamie and Claire stay on his North Carolina property while Jamie and Lord John visited to meet with the Gov. William Tryon.

He was older than Lord John but younger than Jamie. He was a mountain of a man with an arrogance about him as if he knew he stood on top of the world. He would clasp John’s shoulders or put his hand upon his back in a way that announced possession for those who cared to observe and Jamie is sure he once caught a gleam in the man’s eye directed at Jamie after a particularly firm embrace of Lord John’s person upon greeting him. Jamie tried to ignore the tug at his chest when the man laid his hand on John. To Jamie’s own frustration, John seemed blissfully unaware of the demonstration of power or chose to ignore it.

Jamie once commented to Claire that the man was brazen, reckless and would get John killed but, Claire dismissed the notion. Claire liked the man but, Jamie suspected there was a bit of ulterior motive on her part. For the striking man easily distracted John during their time at Lord John’s North Carolina home; when the man hadn’t the decency to close the door while he brazenly seduced John with guests staying nearby. Granted Thor was the type of man to charm men and women but, he knew his Sassenach was not so easily swayed and wondered how much she truly endeared to Thor or if she would have been just as endeared to a puppy or goat if it kept John’s attention from Jamie.

But, what unsettled Jamie for the past few days was Thor’s mouth; his language in particular when he thought no one was listening or when he let his guard down in the presence of subordinates behind cracked doors.

“Fuck”

“For fuck’s sake.”

“Sodding….”

He had heard the man use a plethora of phrases that would otherwise be unfamiliar to him except he had heard them; from Claire. Claire who was not from this world.

And though, she had used these words among others and it was not a stretch to believe that the unusual linguistics had spread in popularity as such things do, it was one day when he overheard the man heatedly discussing what he apparently considered to be an absurd trade offer:

“Oh, don't look at me like that. Take a photo and you can stare all day you nimrod! How dare you insult me with these figures!”

Photo.

He had heard that word before. His Bree: in her mother’s arms, on the beach in an obscene garment…..all in “photographs.”

A thing that did not exist yet and perhaps had not even been conceived….on the tongue of Lord John’s lover.

Jamie now saw Thor’s confident gait and surety in a new light:

The confidence of a man who had no fear for the future: because he knew the future.

Thor was a time traveller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Thor is keeping a potentially dangerous secret about his origins and he doesn't do a paritcularly great job at hiding his attraction to Lord John. Jamie thinks he's trouble.


End file.
